


after the freeze

by Chenetic



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Community: exopromptmeme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:31:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenetic/pseuds/Chenetic
Summary: Minseok put a ‘freeze’ on so Luhan could focus solely on studying. Now the exam is over and Minseok has a surprise.





	after the freeze

Jumping up the stairs, two steps at a time while breathing heavily from the rush, Luhan could only dream of getting to the apartment faster. The promising sms re-reading fresh into his mind.

 

♥baozibaby♥  
_Come home ~(˘▾˘~) when you finish your exam  
there’s a surprise °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°_

  
Let’s just say there was no way Luhan would have planned anything apart from going straight home anyway…  
  
It had been 4 weeks since his boyfriend, Minseok, decided putting a freeze on their relationship was a good idea. All so the Chinese man would focus soley on studying for the exam that counted towards his major.  
  
It was difficult considering Luhan was known throughout campus for worshipping the shorter of the two, they were always attached at the hip and the idea of distancing himself from Minseok was a cruel punishment.  
  
The ‘freeze’ meant he received only pecks instead of full on makeout sessions, friendly pats instead of heavy petting and short hugs, no humping or cuddling – and absolutely No Fucking.  
  
It left Luhan practically starved out of his mind (and at his dick).  
  
Standing in front of the door, he tapped against the wood and quickly fixed his hair. He casually drapped an arm by the frame of the door, his ‘manly seductive technique’at work.  
  
The door opened ajar and red hair along with an adorable face peeked through.  
  
The perfect slanting grin took his breath away, as always, but this time he was ready to explore that mouth quite thoroughly. “You’re here!”  
  
“I’m here,” he replied, leaning closer to lightly push the door away so he could see Minseok fully.  
  
However stubbornly, the other kept himself hidden, “I have something for you but I need you to close your eyes until I tell you~”  
  
Luhan pouted but obediantly did as he was told, allowing Minseok to pull him inside until the door shut and he felt tinier hands hold his fingers.  
  
“You can look now.”  
  
A whimper escaped from his lips as he drank up the image with his eyes, memorising every little detail.  
  
Minseok stood in front of him, wearing only a red shirt – a Man U shirt - that was big enough to stop mid-thigh and black knee-high socks. As his wide eyes rose up, he caught the grin that spoke of dirty mischief and Luhan was pretty sure his brain just broke.  
  
His boyfriend lifted a hand to close his mouth flirtatiously, “Do you like it, Lu-ge?”  
  
He groaned, “yes, very mu-“  
  
Minseok didn’t let him finish once he leaned up to give him an open-mouthed kiss and after a couple more, as if Minseok couldn’t live without not kissing, he pulled away hesitantly to whisper, “I missed you and I miss this.”  
  
The Chinese man pulled the two of them close together, hands cradling the other’s hips as he gave his own desperate kisses in reply, only pulling away out of surprise when his hands had crawled up the shirt to find absolutely. Nothing. Underneath.  
  
“Minnie,” Luhan let out a frustrated moan, manuvering their bodies so they could walk quickly away from the door and into the other room, “bedroom, now.”  
  
It wasn’t long before Luhan found himself draped over the Korean man on his bed, palm rubbing over Minseok’s cock while he sucked on the pale jaw, urging himself to mark more as he listened to the heavy breathing close by his ear. His other hand caressed the bare skin that beckoned between the red shirt and the knee-lengthed socks.  
  
Fingers ran threw his hair while Minseok’s other hand gripped the back of his shirt, refusing him to move away.  
  
A playful pull caused Luhan to lift his head to dive in for kisses against the hot mouth, moaning from their tongues touching, not caring of the mess they were making of themselves.  
  
The Chinese man unbuckled his own pants with one hand and with the help of Minseok, dragged the clothing down until he could kick it away from around his ankles.  
  
He then sat up to remove his shirt and underwear, his cock hard and painfully red springing out from the material. He straddled the other, lifting the Man U shirt till it was scrunched up underneath Minseok’s chin, revealing pink nipples for Luhan to contently lick and suck, blissful at the music of his boyfriend’s moans. While he tongued around one ring, he ran a thumb roughly against the other, enthusiastically rubbing his hips as Minseok gasped from the friction.  
  
Luhan began to mouth the delicate skin lower, nipping randomly past the rib cage and greedily mouthing along the belly button. He worshipped the body beneath him. He grazed his mouth further down, licking past the soft dark hair to flutter his tongue across Minseok’s cock, which twitched and swayed along as Luhan sucked lightly on one side.  
  
“Luhan, please!”  
  
He reached up to grasp Minseok’s hand as he slowly took him into his mouth while the other cried helplessly at the overtaken feeling. He fisted the cock, tongue dancing at the tip and watched Minseok writh around with his hand clawing at the sheet.  
  
“Baobei,” Luhan called, waiting for Minseok to sit up.  
  
From just one look, the smaller knew what he was asking for. Minseok opened the top draw besides him and pulled out a squared packet and a tube of lube and lifted himself up to leave a couple of kisses on Luhan as he tore the packet between his fingers and circled his hand around Luhan’s hard cock, moaning approvedly as it felt heavy and hot in his hand.  
  
Minseok pinched the head and guided the condom down as he kissed Luhan’s collarbone and listened to the other’s groans at the touch.  
  
Luhan took the tube, unscrewed it and dipped his fingers in, coaxing a fair amount on his digits and allowed Minseok to take the tube back to slide some of the substance onto his smaller hand. Minseok tossed the tube aside while Luhan hummed at the hand slathering his covered cock. And not to be the only one to be entangled with heat, Luhan encircled his arms around his boyfriend’s hips, navigating his fingers around the opening, rubbing the lube around, sensually pressing the substance in and around.  
  
The Chinese man bent his head down to capture the small lips, licking and sucking as he inserted a finger in, stretching the ring delicately. He felt Minseok remove his hands from his cock and wrap them tightly around him, whimpering at the stretches.  
  
After only three fingers, Minseok tugged Luhan back on top of him, “I don’t want to wait anymore. Please, Luhan.”  
  
He couldn’t help but laugh at the impatience, “okay, okay,” making a mental note to go slow.  
  
Spreading the supple thighs apart – how can these thighs look even more tempting with the black socks? - he placed the head of his cock at the hole, moving incredibly slow pushing in while he left kisses on Minseok’s cheek, giving the other time to adjust when he made a sound of discomfort and then continuing only after the look he receives.  
  
Minseok laid a hand on one side of his head, brushing his thumb against Luhan’s cheekbone. “Fuck me.”  
  
Luhan selfishly plowed his mouth onto the other’s as he gave a couple of shallow thrust, immensely drinking up the whining until gradually he was thrusting in and out at a firm pace until it was hard enough for Minseok to cry out his name.  
  
Minseok gripped Luhan’s buttocks as he was plunging in while he buried his face next to the eldest’s hair, babbling unknowningly about how good his baozi was, how beautiful he was, how long he’s been waiting for this…  
  
Feeling close to coming, Luhan encircled his hand around Minseok’s cock, luring the other to reach.  
  
The Chinese man gasped out as he came, giving his last jolts until he finished spilling. At the whimper of “Lu-ge,” he removed himself from inside Minseok and bent down, lifting the other’s thighs to place them around his shoulder as he engulfed the eldest’ cock. The view of Minseok with a bunched up Man U shirt under his arms pits and the socks around his delectable legs was truly a sight to behold. He slurped and tongued along the delicate organ till Minseok spilt into his mouth and liberally gulped it down with no problem.  
  
Tying off the condom and throwing it into the mini bin besides the shelf, he lay besides Minseok, catching his breath and tangling his sweaty fingers together with the other’s.  
  
Luhan gave a loud exhale, “I don’t think I can watch a match anymore without thinking of you like this.”  
  
“We can make more images for you when I’m read to go again,” Minseok grinned, eyes glinting unashamedly.

**Author's Note:**

> written back in 2015  
> original prompt from exopromptmeme


End file.
